Void Magic
Void Magic is the manipulation of objects and/or energy by usage of the Void. Overview Void Magic, also known simply as Magic, is the utilization of the Void's properties to manipulate reality through one's own thoughts. Void Magic ability is gifted by the acquisition of an Ungod Mark. This mark gives the receiver the ability possessed initially by all Daemons but in a higher power. This means that those who are Marked (including marked Daemons) are able to develop Void Magic ability much faster than a regular Daemon or Ungod. This is at the expense of the gifting High Ungod, however. Void Magic is developed by means of simple practice. Similar to playing a game, one will develop their own way of processing and acting on Void Magic, and this means that it is difficult to effectively teach this. However, Void Magic is able to be transferred by means of itself, typically through representative tomes, runes or sometimes rituals. Disciplines Spellwork is far simpler than what some may see it as, it is simply mental hurdles one must triumph over in order to master and cast. From the very first Warpriest to the young ones that undergo the rituals required, who craft their staffs and bless their weaponry with runes and charms have all gone through the same path. I am here to discuss more in depth about both the casts, how they work, and the types of combat the War Priest will often engage themselves in. Iqurnai Iqurnai or "Offensive" is defined as being the first and in some cases only learned trait of a War Priests style, it is brutal and heavily taxing on the mind for good reason, focusing primarily on casts utilizing hand motion and acrobatics in order to draw and send abilities forward. A skilled acrobat and fighter in the style of Iqurnai is often flipping off walls and ducking around bullets at high speeds, followed by gorgeous trails of white and black particles as they flow like water in the air and ground to create runes and circles that send forward a flurry of attacks. These attacks are all in the imagination of the user, and are often fairly unique, but most commonly taught by the War Priests is the ability of "Manifestation." Manifestation, when practiced, is capable of producing voidish designs and weapons that are easily manipulated by the waving fingers of an Inqurnai fighter. Often times, they cartwheel and spin before forming a blade at the tips of their fingers to slice apart foes, some form pistols and prefer to go "guns and blazing" to dedicate to their god "John Wick" or whatever. Atswara Less common, yet, heavily used is the Atswara or Balanced techniques of War Priest void manipulation. It is like offensive yet it utilizes far more defensive techniques as well as countering rather than outright attacking. Those who practice Atswara are often times seen manifesting full on weapons such as swords, lances, or spears and slowing their speed to predict and ultimately open up opponents rather than focusing on tiring out and eventually breaking them. They are capable of insane speeds and reaction times, and often toy with the mind in battle to confuse, daze, and then maim their targets. Dirsana Rarest of all is Dirsana, loosely translating to "Castle." It is a technique based purely in meditation, void demons are summoned to guard oneself, all combat is purely on protecting oneself, and any offensive movement is often followed by bestial claws or full on transformation into a daemon. It is a very rare and prestigious thought group, yet, very effective in that it channels the very frame of man. This technique is seen as being far more emotionally tempered despite being so defensive, and oftentimes users simply sit and meditate in the battlefield, slowly walking in prayer pose as they unleash hordes of feral demon dogs or summon knights of a long since forgotten age.Category:Concepts